


Warm Months

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Series: Warm Months [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: (I decided to re-write an old story of mine called 'Warm Months'! It's a little bit different but the concept is pretty much the same! ) *And for the sake of this story, Anakin was 19 when the twins were born & Padme was 23. Plus, I've made Padme & Obi-Wan the same age*[ 1976 ] Han Solo is stuck in an uneventful time in his life that he likes to call the 'working at the car wash blues' era. But starting from a pit-stop on on road-trip where he meets the mysterious Leia and oh so interesting Luke, his life takes a turn. And he wonders if he'll see them again.Unbeknownst to Han, Luke and Leia have decided to go out on a quest to find & meet their birth parents or what's left of them, which amounts to missed buses and long walks. That is until they run back into Han Solo and his pal Chewie. And the greatest road-trip officially begins





	1. Twin Suns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to go with today's chapter: 'Working at The Car Wash Blues' by Jim Croce

The sun, as it seemed, had nothing better to do then to glaze it's vivid gold beams onto the glittering orange paint job of his van. Han adjusted and readjusted himself to avoid the annoying glare of light. But it was no use and he just continued to gradually grow more and more annoyed. He was no stranger to huffing and puffing about minor issues. However the glare dulled once he turned into the small parking lot which consisted of a tiny gas station and a bowling alley adjacent to it.

Just as he cracked his door open, Chewie decided it was the best time for a round of barking. Han's eyes rolled high to the dingy ceiling of the van as he opted to pat his little buddy on the head and bounce out of there. He strolled over the pump and took a deep inhale of the strong scent of gas which was, to him, the smell of a good road-trip. That and a fresh coffee. Speaking of...

Han finished filling her up, The Falcon, as he called the damn fine bus. And hit the side gently before deciding the gas spot was no place for great coffee. If anything, the bowling alley was a better bet for a slightly less unsettling cup. Giving a quick peek to Chewie, he trailed off to the double doors striped with red and gold.

Inside, the sound of smacking bowling pins was much louder than he expected for a Friday morning. Much too crowded, if you asked Han. Though he could see how this might wake a person up, the paint-job itself was like a slap in the face. He scoffed as he came to the long concession counter and tapped his hands to the beat playing in his head rather than the tune over the loud speaker.

Just to go the extra mile, he took the time to ring the silver bell placed on the clean counter. A young woman came from around the back looking rather annoyed at the showcase of a man. She didn't even seem to care to hide it. Han smirked. "Y'know, it's polite to serve with a smile." He grinned sarcastically at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Was the bell necessary, sir?" She reasoned her annoyance. He just laughed. 

"Well it's there, isn't it? If you hate it so much, why leave it out here?" He jabbed the thing once more and the girl shoved it away. It slid down the glittery red pathway and almost flew right off, if not for the grace of some blonde kid as he zipped by. Han barely caught a look at him before the lady spoke again. 

"What was so important now?" She asked, folding her arms. 

"Hey, Sass is no way to treat your customers." He playfully wagged his finger at her, he swore he saw a quick little smile from her. But it dissolved just as quickly as it appeared. He coughed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Can a guy get a cup of coffee around here?" He gestured to the set-up of food and drink behind her and she hummed. 

She moved smoothly and poured him the freshest coffee they had at the moment. Closing the lid, she gestured to the small area to her left where creamer and sugar sat on a little table. "Make it the way your heart desires." She said with a thin lipped grin and slid the cup right into his hand. "35 cents, please." She added with her hand held out. It left a shadow over the counter that for some reason is where Han's eyes drifted to.

He dug around in his pocket for a lot longer than necessary just to get the girl to continue that look of repressed amusement. A smile could so easily break her expression but she forced it away and he was enjoying that way too much. He started to back away towards that table but miscalculated where he should land his foot and stumbled noticeably. The girl snorted as she pinned a glittery red name-tag onto her uniform. Leia.

"Good job." She said simply as she turned in a graceful quickstep. Her hair bouncing behind her as she went off to the far end of the bowling alley. Han scoffed as though the girl hadn't impressed him. He mumbled to himself all the way to that table, the Styrofoam cup of coffee in his curled hand. 

Dipping the thin yellow straw into his cup, he swirled the minimal cream he'd decided to put in. He was seemingly too busy thinking over the next route he was going to take to notice his elbow knocking over the container of cream. The thick creamy substance trailed quickly to drip all the way down the side of the table. All Han had to offer was a quick. "Oh would you look at that..." In a incredibly annoyed voice.

"Man, I just cleaned that." Came a whiny voice a little ways away from where Han stood. 

"Well, looks like you get the chance to do it again." Han chuckled to himself, chin dipped as the person came towards himself and the creamy mess. Once he was close enough to swipe a rag across the counter, Han trailed his eyes up and followed his outstretched arm. 

It was that blonde guy from earlier except this time Han was able to get a good look at him. He was huffing about as he exaggerated the true level of seriousness in the mess, at least Han thought so but he was the one who caused it. And he tended not to acknowledge the true consequences of his actions.

The boy lifted Han's coffee and shoved it into his hand in order to get a more thorough clean. And though he seemed heavily preoccupied, he did not miss the way Han's eyes rolled. Unlike the other worker he'd encountered, this guy chuckled.

"You know, we're not really supposed to sell coffee or any other concession unless you play a round." He remarked, golden hair hanging a little over his eyes as he leaned forward and nodded towards the bowling lanes.

'Huh, so Leia was a little nicer than he thought'. "Although it looks like a real good time, kid-" Han sarcastically continued "I got a dog waiting in the car and he's real impatient." 

Han did that thing where he tilts his chin down, waggles his brow and squints his eyes. It had a way for making his peers feel slightly inferior yet interested. However, this kid seemed to ignore that usual effect. "A dog?" He asked and Han almost rolled his eyes at the way the man brightened.

"What? You've never seen a dog before?" He mocked and finally took notice of the man's name-tag, Luke. 

Luke just rolled his eyes and flung the slightly damp rag over his shoulder while he went around the counter, looking for something. And for some odd reason, Han waited with interest.

He was on the verge of zoning out while his eyes stared out in the vague direction Luke had gone when the sound of crashing pins reminded him just where he was. 'Who the fuck bowls on a Friday morning?'

"Here." Luke interrupted Han's mind and he flinched a little. He ignored the amused smile from the worker and looked down at the water bottle that sat inside a cup. "It's hot outside, especially for dogs left in cars." The boy tilted his head and bit into his lip just before he let it form a smirk.

Han didn't like the tinge of judgement so he just tore the supplies from Luke's hands and twisted his face into that odd mixture of anger and embarrassment. "I left the windows open."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Han was again not quite sure why he ended up leaving the Bowling Alley with Luke a step or two behind him. The sun was making the air uncomfortably moist which irritated him to no end. A bead of sweat trailed it's way down his forehead but only made it as far as his cheek before he swiped it away with the back of his hand. Luke took the water and cup back from Han and he just let it happen, not noticing until Luke started to pour it.

"Y'know, Chewie's not just some dog." Han shook his head. "Better be careful cause he could bite your hand off if you make him angry-" He turned to give the kid some kind of look but realized he was already a ways ahead of him, petting Chewie's head softly as the dog slurped the water. Han stared at the dog like he understood him. But he was sure that Chewie could. So he frowned, muttering a "Can always count on you, huh?" to himself. 

Chewie barked in response before licking at Luke's hands.

"So, don't you have a job to get back to?" Han threw the comment over his shoulder as he picked at the paint-job on the van. 

"I can afford a break." Luke turned smoothly on his heels and for a moment he looked aloof. The sun shined down on his golden hair, most likely heating it up and soon there'd be a dampness of sweat. But the illusion faded as quickly as it came when Chewie decided to lick the side of his face. Luke chuckled with a charm Han figured was especially his own. 

Han coughed into his fist. A desperate attempt to get a move on with these weird little moments. He wanted to get back to driving. And he should probably open up the space he's been loitering in at the pump. "Well it was nice gettin' to know ya, kid..." He grinned. "But I gotta get going."

Luke nodded and gave Chewie a final stroke before pulling a small piece of paper from the pocket of his obnoxiously shiny uniform. He shoved it into Han's hand. "Tell your friends."

Han glanced skeptically at the thin red slip. A simple advertisement for some sort of lame bowling deal on the next Friday. "Kid, this town was just a pit-stop for me. Do you really expect me to tell my friends and come back to bowl?" He made a face at the simple idea.

Luke just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Never hurts to pursue a possible customer." He tilted his chin up for a cheeky smile. "Well, it was nice knowing you..."

"Han"

"Han." Luke repeated and gave him a sort of salute before taking off back towards the bowling alley.

Han watched him go. His head titled slowly to the side to better his view before he awkwardly coughed and shuffled back to the Falcon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please pull forward." Han gritted his teeth and attempted a polite smile as he waved his hand to the little green car for the millionth time. His little road-trip had taken him all the way through last weekend but it sadly had to come to an end sometime. So he was back to work. Standing in slushy, soapy water and instructing middle aged men & women how to pull into a damn car wash. 

Who in their right mind enjoyed spending their day in the sweltering sun rubbing cars down with a rag. Only to get be a barely rewarding pay and soggy old shoes.

The sun was teasing him today. It faded in and out of intense heat and made the denim fabric of his work shirt cling uncomfortably to his moist skin. He wiped the back of his hand against his slick forehead and started to mentally count the time he had left of his shift.

He craved to be back on the road. That's where he thrived. Just himself, a cup of coffee and Chewie in The Falcon and his life is set. Drop them anywhere in the world and he could make it.

He'd spent a majority of his last trip just going around buying those cheesy yet useful road-maps. It wasn't as if he needed them. He knew the states like the back of his hand by now. But for some reason, he just liked to have them. He hoarded them all in the dashboard of the Falcon. Sometimes when he was fresh from a rest-stop and was re-settling himself, he pulled one out just to flip through.

As the last car he'd washed pulled off, Han indulged in the next moment of peace. He leaned on the brick building and rubbed his temples for a few seconds before switching to pinch the bridge of his nose. He couldn't care less if his boss, Mr. Tracy, was going to dock his pay for a thirty second break. He'd find a way to make up for it.

It would have been even longer had it not been the sound of screeching wheels on the street just in front of the building. Han opened one eye to see if it was worth it.

He found the bus pulling up to the stop and exchanging passengers. Man did he resent the time he'd had to spend riding the bus. He could thank his buddy Lando over & over for making that dumb gamble in a bet that led to him handing the Van over to his very best friend.

Han was just about to go back to looking out for cars when he spotted what seemed to be a very familiar mop of blonde hair coming out from the bus and into the sunshine of the day.

Han straightened his back instantly and stared ahead. There he was. That Luke guy and Leia from the bowling alley. He was surprised he remembered them so well...but also not very. From what he could tell, the boys face was pensive. He was seemingly far too engaged in deep thought to be listening to Leia who was obviously speaking. It was a shame, she seemed real passionate as she spoke. Even Han wanted to know what she was saying.

He rolled his eyes and was about to ignore his curiosities about what they were doing here, which was nearly impossible by itself, when he caught a glimpse of Luke recognizing him.

Then there seemed to be lots of hushed speaking and pointing from the clear glass bus stop. He was never one to resist acting on his curiosities when was aware he was being talked about. Hell, no one could talk about Han Solo better then Han himself.

So he strolled over leisurely. Ignoring the annoyed looks from his co-workers. Instead, he remained amused by the way Luke's eyebrows rose and how he instantly turned around to face the street. Leia rolled her eyes but remained where she was as Han planted himself next to the bus-stop, leaning on the pole.

"Didn't mean to interrupt, please go on. You were just talking about me..." Han smirked and gestured for them to go on with his hand. Leia cleared he throat. 

"You're cockier than I remember. I'm glad our conversation was limited." She gave him a thin-lipped half smile before sitting down on the bench, dismissing him with amusement. 

"Corellia's a ways away from Tatooine. What's got you two in my neck of the woods?" Han asked more so to Luke who was on the other end of the bus-stop area. He had a bit of his tongue poking out from the side of his mouth when he began to grin. 

"A road-trip of sorts." He shrugged, jean jacket nearly falling off his shoulders. 

"Sure hope you were planning on being back by Friday." Han smirked and took a second to appreciate the boy's confusion. His brows furrowed while his sweet face twisted a little. "I believe you invited me to bring some friends bowling to bring you some business." He explained and Luke was eased. 

The young man laughed. "Like you were even planning on going."

Han shrugged with a smirk.

"And who said I'd be working that day anyway?" Luke teased, shaking his head. "I mean, It's very flattering that you were going to go all the way back to a bowling alley in Tatooine just to see little ol' me but-" 

"Hey, you believe what you wanna believe kid." Han tripped a little on his own words as he rolled his eyes. Luke quieted his sentence and just leaned back on the other pole with a smug expression. 

Leia sighed to herself and straightened her back. Men were so transparent sometimes. She chuckled a bit to herself before looking to Luke. His head was currently blocking the sun from her view, which she greatly appreciated. She was never one for heat. "We got a long trip ahead of us." She spoke fluently in subtle conversation hints that mostly flew over Luke's head. He nodded at her with that innocent smile. "So." She smiled back but enhanced her tone.

"Oh." Luke chuckled and looked back to the other man. "It was nice running into you again but it's about time we split." 

Han picked up on the way they had some sort of unspoken language. Luke just barely picking up on Leia's social cues.

"Oh, are you two dating? Cause road-trips really bring out the worst in couples." Han was never very good at taking hints or stopping himself from voicing his thoughts. Leia looked physically sick at the question. And Luke was definitely disgusted. 

"Luke is my brother, my twin." Leia cleared the air and turned to Han, gesturing vaguely behind her to where she hoped Luke was still standing. Han chuckled awkwardly at his mistake. 

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Han." Leia said with sarcasm as she lifted her bag from under the bench and began walking off. Han was about to shrug the interaction off and go back to work when Luke approached him. 

"Maybe we'll run into each other again before we're off again tomorrow." Luke's grin was toothy this time, his tongue once again gliding out to the side of his mouth. 

"That a promise?" Han smirked, looking as if he was bothered. Luke chuckled, it was a light kind of giggle. 

"Did it sound like one?" He challenged. "Maybe it was a threat." Luke pursed his lips and if Han knew him a little better he night have busted a rib from laughing so hard. But since he was mostly just assuming this boy's personality (he figured his assumptions were correct though) he just chuckled. 

The streetlights were beginning to light up the town. The sky would soon be tinted purple and Han's eyes widened as he remembered he'd got an annoyingly long lecture from Mr. Tracy the last time he forgot to turn on that obnoxious neon sign of theirs.

"Well, I'll see ya kid-" Before Han could finish, he realized that Luke had already walked half the way back to his sister, as carefree as ever. But just before he met up with her, he turned.

The sun bounced rays down that intertwined with the golden mop of hair he sported and he light up with that smile again. "Bye!" He shouted, waving like a madman.

Han held in his laugh until he'd turned back to face the Car Wash.


	2. Heart Of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to go with today's chapter: 'A Horse With No Name' by America

Leia pushed some of the hair that wasn’t slicked down to her moist skin with sweat behind her ear and sighed. The hotel carpet beneath her cradled her aching feet and she had to admit, it was the most physical pleasure she’d had in a few days. It had been non-stop walking and running to catch buses just a ways out of reach. They’d begun this trip on Saturday and it was now Wednesday night and she was dead tired. Cracking her neck gently, in a way her father Bail had advised her against many times, she sat down on her bed. 

Carrying through the room was the clean smell from the bathroom that Luke had called dibs on upon entry. It brought a fresh spring meadow to her senses that made her instantly envious. She thought of the many times Luke had come over to her home and hogged that bathroom all the same. 

It had been explained to them the same since early childhood days of understanding. Their parents were young and afraid. And tragically, their mother passed away in childbirth. That was something Leia tried not to dwell on. Bail and Breha never hesitated to tell her everything she wanted to know. Padme. That was her birth mother, their birth mother. Beautiful, headstrong, wise beyond her years and so much more. 

The situation they’d ended up with was to be given to relatives and close friends instead of strangers. Her birth father, Anakin, had decided he could not raise them alone. So he did what was best for them. Allowing them to grow up in the best environment possible. He was but nineteen and just lost the love of his life and was without a stable job. As Bail had explained. So Leia went to a close friend of Padme’s and Luke was set with Anakin’s stepbrother Owen & his wife Beru. Each family had wanted children and gladly helped the man when he needed it most. 

As she grew, Leia tried hard not to be bitter. But she realized more and more that it would be unfair for her to hold a part of herself back for the feelings of a man who was not in her life anymore. It was hard. she understood why he did what he did, truly. But because she was a daughter, it hurt. She loved their families dearly but the separation between her and Luke growing up, though minimal, was difficult.

That’s not to say their families didn’t tell them all they needed to know because they did. They were always aware they were siblings and were told stories of their parents. Most children wait to meet their birth parents just as they did. When they were eighteen the curiosity hit. But life got in the way. Jobs, dating, school plans, etc. Nineteen ended up being the chosen age to seek their birth father out.

And not for the first time did she wonder if it was the right thing to do. Not only was it a leap of faith to meet their father. But this would also be their first taste of true freedom outside of Tatooine. The town they grew up in. Where they worked meaningless jobs. Where they fought the fights of children and teenagers. Where they experienced first kisses and missed school buses. A town they loved was in the rear-view mirror for the first time in their lives. There was no guarantee they’d ever live there the same again after this. After all, they were nineteen now. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Luke burst from the bathroom and hopped onto his own bed. That dopey smile on his face that made Leia scoff yet she returned the grin always. She strolled over to the small bathroom and closed the door. 

Her hair was flowing elegantly down against her skin. She grabbed at it, readying herself to do one of those braids her mother taught her. But as she went to go into the action without a second thought, the first steps seemed to fade from her mind. 

So she pictured the moments Breha had managed to wrangle her to stand still and shown her just how to pull her hair into fun styles. Though only away from home for a few days now, seeing the picture of herself and her mother put her at ease. 

As the hair slipped through her fingers, she thought about just how devastating it was that her birth mother never got to experience those little moments with her. Something dreadfully painful ached in her chest. Her feet moved before she registered an idea. 

Throwing open the bathroom door, she sped over to the hotel room telephone and dialed without even sparing Luke an explanation. 

“Hey mom.” She spoke softly into the phone. “No, nothing’s wrong. Just wanted to um, check in.” 

Luke crawled over to the edge of his bed to mouth a question. 

“Yeah, no. Luke is not causing any trouble.” She giggled and ruffled the boys hair. “Just wanted to say that I love you guys, ok?” She almost sighed at the way she’d brought it up without grace but she truly wanted to express it as soon as she could. Luke sunk back on his legs and smiled before opening his mouth like he’d remembered something. 

Leia nodded, understanding without words. “Luke sends his love…let Owen and Beru know.” She grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast consisted of a paper tray of warm french fries that Leia and Luke consistently passed between them as they walked down the sidewalk. The salt coated their lips and made it increasingly hard not to crave water but they had left their drinks at the store like idiots. And they weren’t about to walk all the way back there. 

Leia would have much preferred their trip to be in a more stable company of a constant car. But they were forced to cycle from bus to walking because her own car had gotten stolen just a few weeks before. Neither of them even had the option of taking their parents cars considering they required them to get to work. It had put a real damper on Leia’s mood. She’d worked long and hard to earn the money for that El Camino. The old man had sold it to her heavily cheap, it was a steal really. Now it really had been stolen. She chuckled miserably at the dumb joke, if she could even call it that. She came up from behind where Luke was standing just ahead of her. He too had stopped. His chin tilted to the sky. 

“There a reason you’ve stopped?” She raised her brow and Luke gave her a side-eye as he continued to look up at the morning sky. 

“There a reason you stopped?” He retorted. Leia hummed and crossed her arms. The sky was a touch of blushed pink special to the early morning. She cradled the fry tray that she’d been so lucky to be stuck with do to Luke’s sudden wonderment. 

People had asked and asked loads of times during school if they had that lame psychic twin connection. They went from laughing it off to messing around with their classmates to fool them into thinking they not only had it but it was a superpower. You’d think they’d have grown out of that but they’d just performed one of their practice stunts on an unsuspecting bowler at the alley a few days ago. She laughed as she thought about it. 

But they actually did have it…to a rational degree of course. Luke’s thoughts were going a mile a minute, she could feel it just the same as if they’d been flowing through her. 

She let it ride for a few seconds, watching the cars zooming past them down the street just ahead. The sun bounced it’s rays down on them, glittering the pavement. 

“Do you think he’ll wanna see us?” Luke piped up, a small murmur in his tone that made Leia looked at him with wide, open eyes. She nodded. 

“I’m sure he’ll be shocked but…” She trailed off, nodding more so to herself. “We are his kids, Luke.” She smiled kindly. Keeping her answer vague on purpose, merely reminding Luke where they stood in this situation. She didn’t want to offer a hope or promise that might just be left unfulfilled. It was important to her that Luke remain level-headed and not blindly hopeful. 

He nodded, recognizing her tone. He hiked the bag on his back further up before he started to slowly stroll again. Leia took to his side and held out the fries which he gladly took from her. 

Luke wasn’t the wide-eyed innocent kid that he used to be…far from it. But Leia sometimes caught herself treating him as such. It was just instinct. Though neither of them was sure who the older twin was. As neither Bail & Breha nor Owen & Beru had thought to ask such a trivial question to Anakin during the emotional period of giving up his children. 

It had been a silly thing she and Luke would pretend to fight about. A fair amount of people assumed it to be her. It bothered her brother a lot more when they were little. He’d always huff and puff and insist that it could just as well be him. Leia would snort and say there is a 50/50 chance without much confidence in her voice. 

Though sometimes Leia got the feeling people could be wrong. And maybe that was just because Luke had always had somewhat of an old soul. His childhood wardrobe had really been that of a small old man it seemed. And his eyes, though wide, were also filled with a wonder she could barely understand. 

“Would you unfurl your brow for like five seconds and have some fun?” Luke whined, reaching out and rubbing the creases on her forehead. She attempted to bat him away as she laughed. And there was his childlike side. Which appeared most often.

“Since when is walking around in this boiling weather only to catch a dirty bus fun, Luke?” She shook her head and bumped his arm. He shrugged.

“It’s adventure.” He smiled, sheepishly. 

“I’ll give it that. It is an adventure.” She chuckled. In all honesty, it was not that bad. But she had never been one for hot weather. She preferred the cool and chilly winds of autumn. However Luke thrived during the summer. He could spend forever outside and remain content with the sweltering heat. Leia was sometimes convinced that he just couldn’t feel it. 

They slowed to shocked a stop just then as their bus whizzed by as if pulling from the curb with extra force. Leia almost felt steam coming from her ears as she tried to suck in her breath to stay calm. Luke sighed from beside her. 

“That sucks.” He pouted momentarily. “Are you sure we had the right-?” 

Leia was already fussing around for the bus schedule in her bag. Once she pulled it out, she darted her eyes around. “It left like ten minutes early.” She glared out into the empty black-top road. 

After about five minutes, Luke spoke again. “You know…” He gave her a cheeky grin. “They say a watched street never boils.” 

His lame joke momentarily distracted her at least enough to roll her eyes away from the dreaded stare. 

“So we’ll find another way. No big deal.” Luke grinned, the picture of naivety sometimes…he was a walking contradiction in the way. Leia frowned and rolled her shoulders back. 

“This sets us back by at least another day.” She sighed, rubbing her face like she was ages older. Sometimes it seemed like all of her mistakes were something that still weighed her down. Which Luke thought was ridiculous. She barely made any anyway. And maybe he was biased, being her brother and all but he doubted it. Leia had wisdom that he could barely understand. 

“So, another day in the town of Corellia …not bad, huh?” Luke gestured out with his arms and Leia reluctantly just shrugged. She’d tried her best to avoid the obstacles that inevitably showed up on this trip yet here they were. 

Part of her just wanted this trip to be over and done with. It was proving to be a major source of stress. And maybe she felt a little bad for feeling as such. But she pushed her thoughts away to glance over the scenery of the town. 

It was hot but a nice shade of sunny orange. It was buzzing with rushed company and she could hear the sudden harsh sounds of the mechanic’s building just in her view. 

The town was a lot to drink in at once and the flavor was for sure that of a fresh Whiskey Sour. She kept the secret of why she knew what those tasted like to herself. She puckered her lips and allowed for Luke to take a semi-lead. He strolled down the sidewalk and took long glances as if he was an admiring tourist on a vacation. 

They were going to have to find another hotel or check into the same one for just one more night. And she debated that choice in her mind while blowing a strand of brown hair from her eyes. 

“Wanna just mess around for a bit?” Luke asked, sticking his thumb behind him as he turned to face her. He gestured to the down-town area with a curious expression.

“We don’t have very many options, so.” Leia shrugged and finally came to stand at his side. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun’s curious children trailed the streets of Corellia, collecting prime and interesting gadgets from store to store. Leia would have liked to say she was considerably less guilty of this than Luke but she too had gathered a tiny collection of tinker toys.

Both twin fussed with their own mechanical puzzle as they attempted to find something else to do. It was unspoken between them but it was surely a test to see which of them was quicker. 

And in record time, Luke managed to beat Leia by just two or three seconds. He intended to gloat as he might’ve done when they were kids. But he was easily distracted when the sun rays caught beautifully on the metal of his puzzle and reflected a warm orange glow on his tender cheeks. It tingled slightly and he was sure he was edging close to the beginnings of sunburn. Which was odd. He spent so much of his time out in the sun and managed to avoid that nine times out of ten. 

Leia tilted her chin up and hiked her bag further up her back as they passed the front of some small home-y looking diner. She caught Luke’s admiring expression and made a note to come back round to the place around dinner time. However her mental note was interrupted when she slowly passed a lonesome looking bench and got a good kick around her hip. “Ow! Shit.” She whipped her head around and saw the outstretched shoe of some man who was asleep. 

She came closer to take a look only to have a dog jump up from what seemed like nowhere and bark, scaring the absolute shit out of her. She jumped back right into a oblivious Luke and both twins tumbled straight for the concrete underneath them. 

That was until the man shot up and used his shockingly amazing and convenient reflex skills to grab for Leia’s arm.

And it worked. Mostly…

Leia popped right back up so Luke took the fall for the both of them. Leia grinded her teeth together in horror as her brother hit the ground. And the man tightened his grip around her forearm on reflex. 

“Hey Kid!…You ok?” Han’s voice was familiar and Leia only just noticed it was him as she turned to look at him. His voice went from excited to concerned in seconds flat. Leia shook from his grip and pulled her brother up who was pretty bouncy for someone who just fell right onto the sidewalk. 

“I’m good, thanks.” Luke shrugged and grinned at his sister to let her know she didn’t need to worry, not that that would stop her. He then sharply took in all that was Han once again. 

“You two are still in town, huh?” Han played down the excitement that had been found earlier in his tone, Leia noticed. Luke strolled closer to pet the head of the dog that Leia figured was the one he’d excitedly left the bowling alley to meet just some days ago. 

Chewie’s was comfortably warm from the sunny day and Luke slowly threaded his fingers in his long fur. “Your sister seems pretty…prompt. I thought you’d be off early this morning.” Han spoke casually. 

“His sister has a name. It’s Leia. And I’m right here. Thanks.” Leia scoffed and bumped his elbow so it would fall from it’s perched position and send him for a tiny free-fall from lack of balance. It made Luke giggle. 

“That’s a hell of a way to say thanks for saving you from tasting concrete.” Han halfheartedly scowled as he fiddled with his arm. 

“Yeah, my hero. It was just my brother who got a taste of the concrete, huh? You also caused the accident if you remember correctly.” Leia said smartly, tilting her head and smirking. Teasing came easy to her. She’d always used that to advantage over Luke while they were growing up. 

“We missed our bus.” Luke interrupted the mini stand-off, only having paid half-attention to it. He had that simple and carefree grin on his face. It was no wonder all of Han’s attention was right back onto the young man. “Leaving us here for another day.” Luke dipped his chin down like he was being shy before running his tongue across his lips. It almost played off as if it were a move. His moistened lips parted just slightly and the summer afternoon breeze ricocheted throughout his body which just had to make him tilt his chin to the sky. The smooth skin of his neck now exposed to the suggestive heat-

“Anyway, take care of yourself Han.” Luke pulled back sharply and quickly from that slow moment with a refreshing amount of pleasure. It nearly gave the other man whiplash as he was sent reeling. Now…that had never happened to him before. Han coughed out of sheer fear that he’d had his confusion plainly written all over his face. From his side, Chewie barked once more. 

A small gray spider climbed it’s way up the side of the bench as the sun lit up the intricate web. It made Han realize he had two options. 

Continue his time lazily sitting on the bench with Chewie until he found the energy to go back home. Only to keep slipping into an easy sleep until he inevitably took it far too long and woke up with his shoes stolen like last time. 

Or, make the rest of his day interesting by offering to pay for his & these twin travelers lunch. 

He decided to make a gamble of his day and shot up, making sure Chewie was right at his side which he always was. “Long road-trips can really do a number on the wallet. If I treat you two to lunch would you mind watching Chewie here for say ten minutes while I go collect a paycheck?” Han spun it to make it seem like they’d be doing him a favor. 

Leia pursed her lips. She was tempted to take the offer considering they should probably eat something but might want to start saving their money. The twins shared a conflicted look before both nodding. 

“Sure.” Leia held out he hand for the leash but Luke swiped it as Han held it out. It made the other man chuckle before he turned off towards the street and walked off. 

As Luke kneeled to Chewies level and began cooing at the beautiful dog, Leia made a wish on a passing car that they’d be able to make it through this whole trip without anymore obstacles.


End file.
